Yuna's Diary
by Umichan the angel
Summary: Read every little secret of Yuna as she grows up in Beville and Besaid, while trying to hide her Al Bhed secret.
1. A Summoner's Beginning

Dear dairy,

My mommy and daddy took me to the big temple in the middle of town today. My daddy said that one day, when I become a

summoner; I would travel to every city in Spira and pray at every temple. I didn't know why he said all of Spira would depend

on me going on my pilgrimage and praying at all the temples….but if it means seeing the Zanarkand Ruins, I will.

* * *

Also, Sir Jecht showed me a very cool blitzball technique. It was called the Smalighten Jecht shot Mark 2. He accidentally hit

the maester in his face. The maester was a little mad…but he just smiled and laughed. Well…I got to go now. Bye.


	2. First Look at evil

Dear dairy,

This is a special day for me….I got to see the maester today, really close! His name is Maester Seymour and he is a Guado. He looks like a blue-hair girl to me. My daddy said that only boys could be maester. I thought that wasn't fair! I bet I could be a good maester if they gave me a chance!

* * *

But…today, I did cry a little. Just a little. I was studying in the temple like always when some of the other children came up to me and started teasing me about being half Al Bhed. I got really mad and tackled one of the boys to the ground and threatened to sic a machina on him. He yelled out for one of the monks and I got off. They ran away as I sat back down and started studying again…just to hang my head and cry.

Well…I got to go. It's dinner time and mommy's cooking my favorite….spicy Al Bhed stew! Bye.


	3. An Al Bhed secret

Dear dairy,

I feel really bad today. I overhead my mommy telling my daddy that our secret slipped out to the children. She said "Some things just slip, Braska. If the other children overhead about little Yuna, then there's no stopping them..." I didn't even want to go to the temple and study for fear of the maesters booting me out.

* * *

…Tonight after dinner, me, mommy and daddy had a special talk about my cousins. Daddy told my that mommy's brother is my uncle. His name is Cid. My cousins, Cid's children, are Brother and Rikku. The reason people like Rikku aren't allowed into the temples is because they are Al Bhed. Yevon forbid Al Bhed because it was their fault that Sin is around. I don't think my mommy could do that… 


	4. A new guardian and a new problem

Dear dairy,

Ever since my mommy told me about my Al Bhed side, my dad thought I should have a guardian to watch over me when he started his pilgrimage. But guess what's so different about this guardian? He's not human! He's a ronso called Kimahri. He took me to Mount Gagazet to find Kimahri. Boy, was it cold! Well, we found the ronso and they look like big, blue cats with horns. While daddy was talking to the ronso elder, I started to look around a little. As I looked into a small cave, a lupine attacked me! I ran as fast as I could back to my daddy, but I tripped and fell in the middle of a lupine pack attack. I thought I was done for when a small ronso attacked all the lupine and saved me. My daddy walked up to the ronso and said, " Yuna, meet your new guardian."

* * *

But…I did cry again today. The same group of kids that teased me the other day brought their older friends with them. They beat me up, saying if they see a single machina anywhere in Beville, they'll come find me and kill me. I was so scared that when I got home, I told my mommy and daddy that I wanted to leave, but they said " Sorry, Yuna. But you have to stay here and finish your studying." … 


	5. First Love

Dear dairy,

I feel so much better than the other day! We had a visit from the Luca Goers, a famous blitz team. They were here to help plan the blitz tournament for the maester's 38th year as maester. The team looked so cool! I wish Beville had a blitzball team…even if we stink at it. The Beville Monks!...(that sounds so stupid.) Anyway, while the team was talking to the maesters, I saw a kid with them about my age. He had blonde hair and green eyes, carrying all the Goers' equipment. When he looked at me, I felt so funny…like my heart was skipping a beat. He came over to me and we started talking about the tournament and how cool it would be if Sin was gone forever. We talked for about 3 or 4 hours before the Goers had to leave. I was really sad when he said he lived in Luca. But he promised to write letters to me and send it by a blonde lupine and kissed my cheek! I think I fainted afterwards cuz I woke up in my room with a letter from him. ….I think I'm in love.


End file.
